Boom A Deidara Love Story
by Natsuko Toron
Summary: Deidara love story. WARNING: contains a rape scene and BoyxBoy. Don't like Don't read. SasorixDeidara.


_Stupid Danna. _Deidara thought as he walked away from the inn he and Sasori were staying at. _How could he even suggest that? I'm not a girl!_ The 19 year old bomber began forming a small clay bird as he walked. He thought about setting it off in the village, but decided against it. _Danna might get mad and hurt me again…_ He left the village and kept walking.

*BOOM*

Deidara flew backwards from the force of the explosion.

"Baka! Watch where you're walking!" A young girl yelled at him.

Deidara stood up. "Watch where you're throwing things. What did you throw anyways?" He had a feeling he already knew.

She reached into a brown messenger bag and held out a small clay object.

Deidara looked at it. "A clay bomb?"

She made a face. "Yeah? What's wrong with that?" She asked getting ready to throw another one at him.

Deidara laughed. "Nothing. I like it. I use them too. See?" He held out the bird he made earlier.

She picked it up and began looking at it. While she toyed with the bird he looked her over. She had pale blue hair and red eyes and was about the same height as Sasori. She was well built, but only looked about 14 or 15 years old.

"You know it's not nice to stare, right?" The girl said, frowning at him.

Deidara turned red. "Ah, gomenasai, I didn't mean to."

She smiled. "It's ok. My name's Tsukiko."

"I'm Deidara." He smiled back at her.

"Wanna blow some stuff up?" She asked handing him the clay bird.

"Sure."

She lead him to a secluded spot the snow covered forest. They stayed till evening.

Deidara looked at the setting sun. _I stayed too late…_ "I have to go."

"Wait before you go, how old are you?" Tsukiko asked.

"19." Deidara turned to leave. "I'll meet you here tomorrow."

Tsukiko nodded. "Okay. Bye." She jumped away through the snow.

Deidara laughed to himself. _She's cute. _He thought. _I'd better get back. Danna hates to wait. _He didn't want to even think about what Sasori might do to him. He arrived at the inn just before the sun disappeared. _Crap…_ He quickly walked to the room he shared with Sasori and opened the door. *SMACK*

"Stupid blonde. Where have you been?" Sasori asked coldly.

Deidara looked at the ground. "Gomenasai, Danna. I fell asleep."

Sasori stepped to the side and let Deidara in the room. "Face me, Deidara." He demanded.

Deidara shivered and turned slowly to face his Danna. He knew what was going to happen.

As expected, as soon as Deidara had fully turned around, Sasori punched him. Deidara dropped to his knees.

"Stupid blonde. You knew this would happen." Sasori said, as cold as ever. He began undressing Deidara. Every time he removed a piece of clothing, he'd hit Deidara.

The young bomber remained quiet. He didn't cry out or let any tears fall. If he did Sasori would just hit him harder.

Sasori grabbed Deidara's hair and pulled him back. "Bend over, bitch." He released Deidara and pushed him forward.

Deidar caught and steadied himself preparing for what came next.

Sasori shed his clothing and pushed into Deidara.

Pain exploded from Deidara's arse. He bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood. He stayed still and hoped Danna would finish soon. The faster and rougher Sasori got, the harder Deidara bit his lip. Finally Sasori released and pulled out of Deidara. He got dressed. Deidara stayed still and shut his eyes. Sasori kicked him, **hard.** Deidara's eyes flew open.

"Bitch. Go take a shower." With that he left the room.

Deidara got up slowly and gathered his clothes. He cleaned up the room before getting in the shower. He made sure the door was locked, though it wouldn't stop Sasori. Only when the water was on, did he cry. The water washed off dirt and blood. _Why does he do this to me? He said he loved me. I guess he lied…_ Deidara thought sadly. He washed his body and turned off the water, before stepping out. He picked up his kunai and made six deep cuts on his arm. He let the blood flow into the sink. _Red is such a terrible color. _He thought. He bandaged his arms and got dressed. He climbed in the bed. _At least he's nice at night. _He thought. He lay quietly, waiting for Sasori's return.

A little while later Sasori slipped into the bed beside him. "Deidara? Are you still awake?" He asked quietly.

Deidara rolled over to face him. "Yes, Danna. I'm awake."

Sasori gently pulled Deidara closer. "I'm sorry, Angel." He hugged Deidara close.

"I know, Danna." He returned the hug. "I know."

"Try to sleep, Angel. I'll stay with you all night." Sasori promised.

Deidara snuggled closer to Sasori. He knew Sasori wouldn't hurt him while he slept. _But why does he hurt me when I'm awake? _Deidara drifted off to sleep with that question spinning in his mind.

When Deidara woke up, He found Sasori still beside him. Sometime earlier Sasori had fallen asleep. Deidara woke Sasori. "I need up, Sasori." Deidara only used Sasori's name when he woke up or they made love.

Sasori nodded and let go of Deidara.

Deidara got dressed and got ready to leave. "I'll be back later. Bye Sasori." Deidara left and started walking to the snow covered forest. He didn't go far before an explosive force knocked him over. _What?_ He looked up to see Tsukiko laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" He called. He glanced the way he came, checking for Sasori.

"You. Are you always this inattentive?" She asked, as she pulled him from, the snow. "What are you looking for?"

"No, not always. And nothing. Let's go to the forest." He started walking towards the forest again.

Tsukiko followed him silently.

He noticed the villagers giving them dirty looks.

"Don't worry, the looks aren't for you." Tsukiko whispered.

Deidara glanced back. She looked like she wanted to cry. "Are you okay?"

She looked at him, oddly. "Yeah. Hey, I'll race you." She ran ahead of him.

_This girl confuses me. _He ran after her.

"So, what's with the villagers?" Deidara asked when they stopped outside the forest.

She led him into the forest. "They think I killed my clan. Just because I'm the last." She turned and faced him. "Don't worry though. The only way you'd die by my hand is if I blew you up." She smiled at him.

He laughed. "No, I'd more likely blow you up. You don't use very powerful explosives."

She nodded. "Can't really get any higher grade." She pulled out her bird bombs. "So, shall I start? Or do you want to?"

Deidara grinned and threw a few bugs in her direction. They landed on the ground.

Tsukiko gave him a questioning look.

He made a hand sign. "Katsu!"

The bugs exploded, barely giving Tsukiko enough time to jump away.

"Teach me how to do that?" She asked when she landed.

Deidara nodded. "Sure. Come here, I need to show you something." He held out his hand.

She stepped closer and looked at his hand.

"Watch." He made the hand mouth on his palm open. He watched her expressions for fear and disgust, but didn't see them. Instead he saw interest and amazement.

"You used a jutsu right? Teach me, I want to use it." She said looking at him.

"Ah…are you sure?"

She nodded. "teach me."

Deidara hesitated before agreeing. "This will hurt, a lot." He warned her.

"I'm not afraid." She replied.

"First perform these signs." He said before showing her the necessary hand signs. "Then cut your palms and chest. The repeat the hand signs and put this on the cuts." He gave her a tan colored mixture.

She nodded and followed his directions. The pain started when she cut herself and grew when she performed the hand signs. When she finished she lost conciseness.

Deidara caught here before she hit the ground. _I guess you'll be sleeping for a while. _He picked her up and carried her (bridal style) to the inn he was staying at. _I hope Danna doesn't get too mad. _

Sasori opened the door when he kicked it. "Deidara, what the hell did you do to her?" He let Deidara enter.

"Um…she passed out. Can she stay until she wakes up?" Deidara asked.

"Fine. But you and I should talk. Lay her on the bed."

Deidara nodded and placed Tsukiko on the bed. He turned to face Sasori. "Gomenasai. Danna. I didn't mean for her to pass out.

Sasori waved his hand, signaling that it was fine. "Deidara, do you still love me?"

Deidara didn't answer right away. After a minuet he spoke. "I don't know, Sasori. You've become cruel. It hurts everyday now."

"I'm sorry, Angel."

"I know." Deidara started to cry.

Sasori brushed his tears away. "Don't cry, Angel. I won't hurt you anymore."

"Let's leave this village. Please?"

"Anything you want Angel. We can leave now, if you wish."

"Can we take her with us?"

"If you want."

Deidara nodded, then got a devilish idea. "Wanna play kidnapper? We can leave tomorrow."

"Sure." Sasori said smiling, relived Deidara still wanted to stay with him.**(Author:Stupid Sadist couple…)**

"Dei…? Ow…" Tsukiko groaned as she sat up.

"Tsukiko-chan." Deidara sat beside her on the bed. "Look at your hands."

She held out both her hands for him. "I can't tell. Did it work?"

He took one of her hands and stroked the palm lightly. A small mouth began to open. "It did, see?"

Tsukiko nodded and grinned. "Thanks."

"You let her perform that jutsu?" Sasori asked, surprising Tsukiko.

Deidara started to answer, but Tsukiko interrupted him.

"Who are you? Wait, where am I?" Tsukiko looked at Deidara.

Sasori answered. "I'm Sasori. This is where Deidara and I are staying. You passed out and Deidara brought you here."

Tsukiko glanced around and nodded. "Thanks for teaching me Deidara, but I have to go now." She got up and jumped out the window.

Sasori laughed. "Impatient brat, isn't she?"

Deidara smiled. "Let's go she where she lives, Danna."

Sasori nodded and they both followed her. "We'll wait until sunrise and get her then."

Deidara nodded and stopped on a rooftop. "She went into this house." He said.

Sasori sat on the roof. "Watch and make sure she doesn't leave." He ordered.

Deidara nodded again and sat beside him.. "Yes, Danna." **(Author:****_Yes Master~ _Igor much?)**

They waited. Soon it got dark. Deidara decided to take first shift watching. "Sleep, Danna."

Sasori nodded and leaned against Deidara. "Wake me if you need me, Angel."

"Okay." Deidara adjusted so Sasori was more comfortable and began his shift. At midnight he woke Sasori. "Your turn, Sasori."

Sasori sat up. "Get some sleep, Angel."

Deidara leaned against Sasori and slept.

Hours passed quickly and finally the sun started to rise. Sasori woke Deidara. "Sun's up, Angel."

Deidara stood up and jumped to Tsukiko's roof.

Soon after Tsukiko left the house.

Deidara dropped down and landed silently behind her. He covered her eyes and Sasori dropped from the opposite roof and bound her hands.

Tsukiko struggled a little, but eventually gave up.

Sasori noticed and gave Deidara a questioning glance. Deidara shrugged and picked her up. They left the village by rooftop. They kept walking till the sun was long gone and the moon was high above them. (midnight) They settled down for the night in a cave far from the village.

Deidara set Tsukiko down and found her asleep. "Danna, she fell asleep."

Sasori looked over from what he was doing. "So she did. We can have our fun later. Come help me."

Deidara obeyed and left her.

Tsukiko woke up and realized one of two things. Either she was blind or she still had the blindfold on. She figured it was the latter. She tried to move her hands and found them still tied. So she stayed still and listened. She could hear two males speaking. _They sound awfully familiar… _She thought.

"Deidara, she's awake." One voice said.

"Oh yay!" Deidara said. "Now we can play."

She shuddered. She didn't want to know what play he meant.

"Can I play with her first, Danna?" Deidara asked.

_Danna? What? _Tsukiko wondered. She felt firm hands lift her to a standing position.

"Yes, you can. I'm going to get some fruit okay? Don't break her." The unknown voice said.

"Tsukiko~ Come here please. I promise I won't hurt you…much." Deidara called.

Tsukiko stepped slowly in his direction. "Really? Much?" She asked, shakily.

Deidara laughed. "I only want to play." (right…)

Tsukiko smiled a little. "Take off the blindfold please? I won't run. I promise."

Deidara grabbed her arms and stopped her from moving. "You swear?" He asked.

She nodded.

He smiled, even though she couldn't see it and pulled off her blindfold. "Remember your promise." He said before kissing her.

**THE END**


End file.
